


Aesthetic Art for Domestic Adventures

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Adventures, Fanart, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista





	1. Series Title Aesthetic

 

A plum background ties Mac’s warm and Becky’s cool tones together (see following chapters).

The building is where I envisioned their apartment to be located, in West Los Angeles. A charming two-story condo.


	2. Aesthetic for MacGyver

 

 

 

For some reason I always associate warm colors with Mac (though he looks divine in blue).


	3. Aesthetic for Becky

 

 

She's an OC without any sort of face claim, but hopefully something of her spirit in picture form can be evoked in this fashion.

As Mac's associated with warm colors, Becky has her cooler tones. Different yet complimentary, like their relationship.


	4. Aesthetics for Jack and Pete

Jack Dalton, pilot and troublemaker extraordinaire:

 

 

Peter Thornton, Director of Operations and faithful friend:

 


	5. Aesthetics for Nikki and Penny

Nikki Carpenter, cool and collected (yet feisty) Phoenix agent:

 

 

Penny Parker, bubbly, scatterbrained and destined for stardom:

 


	6. Aesthetics for Harry and Murdoc

Harry Jackson, gruff yet loving grandfather (and great-grandfather):

 

 

Murdoc, obsessively persistent assassin:

 


End file.
